


Cadenza: Not Enough

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Faerie Queen - Heather Alexander (song)
Genre: Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dice are loaded, and not in my favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadenza: Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maat_seshat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maat_seshat/gifts).



> Thanks to mesonyx for betaing.

The problem with challenging a Queen of Faerie is that the fae always set the rules.

I could play any of the songs I played at the ceili. But the Queen is older than I am, I have no doubt, and she has heard them played, and played better, many times before. If skill is the judge of this contest—

But skill is not the judge. _She_ is.

We call them the Fair Folk in hopes that naming them honorable and trustworthy will make them so. Not because they are.

I must improvise, and hope creativity, unrehearsed, wins the day.


End file.
